


Phil's worries

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [201]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, not in any way detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil worries about having a baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's worries

“Clint, I think you need to know something.” Phil says. His voice sounded a little strained, a whisper, like it was filled with worry. 

Clint looked up to see Phil staring down at him with, yep, worried eyes. He didn’t stop stroking Clint’s hair though, so it couldn’t be as bad as Clint thinks it is. Clint pushes off of cuddling from Phil and holds his hand. “What is it? Are you okay?”

Phil smiles for a second before saying, “I’m fine. Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“I’m okay, Phil. Fit as a fiddle. What is it you want to talk about?” Phil always did have a way of trying to change the subject when he got too nervous. You should’ve seen him try to propose to Clint. It took forever before he even got the question out. Not that Clint didn’t love it, because he did. He just never really fell for the changing the subject schtick Phil does now. He knows better. 7 years with the guy, you learn a trick or two about him.

“I just- The baby- what if-”

“Phil,” Clint says soothingly.

“What if it’s a girl Clint? How are we supposed to take care of a baby girl?”

“Phil.” Clint says one more time. Phil was starting to rant.

“What if she grows up, and she doesn’t love us? What about when she hits puberty? Who’s going to show her how to use a tampon? What if guys pick on her? What if she wants us to go with her to buy make-up? and dresses? and tampons?? Tampons Clint!”

“Phil?” Clint holds his stomach.

“And then she’s going to want to go to prom! and we’ll have to watch her walk out that door with a two faced bastard that probably just wants to get into her metaphorical pants because she’s so gorgeous because she’s our baby girl! And then we’re going to have to give her away when she gets married and I don’t think I can bare to give our baby girl away, Clint.” 

“Phil!” Clint calls out.

“What if she doesn’t want all of those things? What if she doesn’t want dresses or make-up or boys? We’ll still love her, I’m sure, but what sort of things should we expect then? Are we supposed to not allow her to go to her room with another soul for fear of her losing her virginity to someone who’s just going to take advantage of her innocence and not even love her? What about her career? What about grandchildren? What about-”

“PHIL!” Clint yells. Phil turns to him, and his eyes widen as he sees Clint barely holding on with the pain. 

“JARVIS!” Phil called out to the ceiling. 

“I’ve already notified the other Avengers and the stretcher and the med team is on its way up.” JARVIS replies crisply.

—-

“It’s a baby girl.” Phil quietly whispers, as he cradles the tiny infant in the crook of his arms, and sits next to Clint on the cot. 

“We’re going to be there with her when she wants to buy make-up or robots or dresses or painting stuff. We’re going to see to it that the guy she goes to prom with is scared shitless to even try anything she doesn’t want to. We’re going to smile as we give her away when she gets married to the person she loves, whoever they may be. The rest, we’re going to figure out when we get there. We’re going to be there with her every step of the way, Phil. I think that’s what matters.” Clint says to him with a sleepy smile. 

Phil smiles back and kisses his forehead. “Sleep, you’re tired.”

“Mm-hmm.” Clint hums, snuggling closer to Phil, careful not to move too much. “Natasha has to teach her about Tampons though.” He says before drifting off to sleep.

Phil chuckles softly, kissing his husband once more and watching their daughter with adoring eyes. Phil feels like he’s always going to look at her like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114416670186/did-you-guys-know-i-made-a-comic-around-2-years)


End file.
